


Under daylight, different than before

by etc_crack



Series: Won't you play? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, DJ AU, M/M, kurotsukki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukishima gave the name of his regular club to a complete stranger, a handsome stranger, his brain clarifies, he wasn’t expecting much. Only now, under broad daylight, that stranger steps in to the Jazz appreciation 101 classroom and takes a seat. Kei can clearly say, he didn’t see that coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under daylight, different than before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 3rd. Prompt: Music

Kei walks briskly, the music drowning out the bustling noises of the campus. Around him university students converse; energetic, emotional, and possibly, unnecessarily loud.

Annoyed and itching to reach the classroom, Kei turns his gaze to focus on the stairs, his pace quick and fingers almost protectively curling around his bag. He’s never enjoyed loud people, enthusiasm spilling from their every pore, words hurried…unnecessary.

Music, on the other hand he thinks as he gets to the second floor, no matter how loud; flows through, melody and the rhythm building, and becoming more-

Letting another student pass him, Kei halts, and his eyes focus on the guy’s red jersey. It’s _familiar_ … Like he had seen it before…

Yes! The group that came to the club during his set, they all had it and that tall stranger with broad shoulders and an easy smirk… Kei takes a breath to ground his stuttering heart. He had been persistent…and definitely hot…

For a few seconds Kei stays frozen, his mind re-watching that messy hair, lines of his body, and how he moved so perfectly with the music… _his_ music…

Someone else passes him on the corridor, scattering his thoughts. Realizing it is almost ten am; he hurries his next few steps. Even though he only comes to this university for guest lectures, by now he is fairly used to its layout. Passing two classrooms and a lecture hall, he finally stops before a small room.

Before him the door is open, soft light coming in from the big windows and illuminating few students. As Kei gets in, his thoughts once again turn to the stranger. Including today, it has been nearly ten days since their encounter.

Putting his bag on the spacious table in front of the class, he reaches in to take out the handouts.

He can’t be sure whether or not the guy came to his regular club and if he did, Kei hadn’t seen him.

Pulling out another stack of papers, he pushes them into an organized pile.

However, he’s sure that if the guy had come to the club, he would find a way to show himself. Still, it is the beginning of a new term and everyone is busy…but he had been so… Frowning Kei turns his back to the curious gazes of the student. What was his name?... Kuroo?

As the clock hits ten, Ukai-san walks in, smelling of cigarettes and that overnight odor of beer clinging to his skin.

Kei is faintly aware that a few more students are hurrying after him. Turning his back to the door, he takes off his headphones and greets Ukai-san, only receiving a grunt. Then, promptly he pulls a chair beside the table.

Of course Kei knows that, logically, you wouldn’t want to find a guy you flirted when drunk and feeling particularly confident. And the guy had been confident…and funny…a bit exasperating maybe… definitely interesting… And it’s not like Kei is hoping. After all, when he gave the name of his regular club to a complete stranger, a handsome stranger, his brain clarifies, he wasn’t expecting much.

Only now, under broad daylight, that stranger steps in to the Jazz appreciation 101 classroom and takes a seat.

Kei can clearly say, he didn’t see _that_ coming.

His only reassurance is that the stranger looks as shocked as Kei feels. His eyes are wide, brow taut and up in surprise. He looks good though, Kei realizes, eyes tracing the black T-shirt clinging to stranger’s frame and dark blue jeans hugging those hips, and that-

He really needs to stop.

As he watches, the look of surprise on the guy’s face melts into a knowing smirk, clearly aware of Kei’s gaze.

Kei has no choice but to avert his eyes, swallowing nervously. His mouth is dry though he can’t be sure if it’s because of embarrassment or arousal. Focusing on Ukai-san’s voice, he tries to keep himself under control.

Only then, it occurs to him that he should have known. The moment he saw that red jersey in the corridor, he should have known. This guy, this ~~gorgeous,~~ infuriating guy with an annoying smirk and expressive eyes, he had been wearing the same jersey. Some sort of a sports team…a university sports team…

“-and this is your TA, Tsukishima Kei.”

Kei blinks, and then rises from his seat. He hadn’t even realized Ukai-san talking. Nodding as acknowledgement, he regards the class passively. “Nice to meet you.”

Among the students, the guy’s smirk gets almost dangerous.

Kei exhales shakily. Seeing that smirk again, it is easier to imagine him dancing; his body moving with rhythm, his gaze entirely focused on Kei, seeing his desire, his _need_ …

Abruptly Kei turns to take the handouts. Surely Ukai-san is now explaining the course plan for the term. Opting to just give the entire stack to one student and ask her to pass it on, he purposefully avoids _his_ gaze.

Not that it helps… Kei can still feel the guys’ eyes.

His heart is now beating fast, his breaths quicker. He realizes with trepidation that this will be a problem. Because he would rather have this guy, naked, broad shoulders trapping Kei and those strong thighs straining every time he thrusts inside. He would be smirking all the while he makes Kei moan and whimper in abandon, his hands rough but his voice soft…and teasing…

Shaken Kei takes a deep breath. Surely this can’t work… He has to tell Ukai-san that he can’t be the TA, there is no way he could be objective.

When the remaining handouts reach Kei, Ukai-san is about to finish. And Kei isn’t looking forward to that conversation.

He never gets to have it.

The moment Ukai-san concludes the instructions for the next class and dismisses the students; the guy is up, his long legs consuming the space between them and that same mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Tsukishima-san” he greets calmly, definitely enjoying the situation.

Kei hesitates; not sure about the boundaries, not sure if he could actually stop himself, if he _even_ wants to…not sure about the guy’s name…

“Kuroo-san” he tries, his tone slightly off.

Kuroo beams. And Kei’s heart skips a beat.

_Shit…_

“This is surely unexpected,” Kuroo continues, his eyes taking in.

Kei can feel heat spreading across his cheeks. “Indeed..” he mutters, keeping his voice low.

Around them the students are already leaving, clearly planning to enjoy the beautiful weather before their next class. From the corner of his eye, Kei is aware that Ukai-san is subtly stalling, his movements slow and relaxed as he cleans up the desk.

Following his gaze, Kuroo looks over to Ukai-san and turns back with a normal looking smile that looks weird on his face.

“Mind if we go and grab some coffee?”

For a few seconds Kei stares at him, his mind in scatters.

Does coffee mean actual coffee?... Like a date? Or maybe he’s asking because he wants to be alone? Is coffee his code for sex? No, that doesn’t make any sense. This is the guy who tried to seduce him with song names. Surely…so maybe it’s just-

“Later, Tsukishima!”

Hearing Ukai-san’s voice, Kei pulls away from his thoughts and nods briefly. Before him Kuroo is waiting, his face calm and his head tilted.

Kei hopes that his social ineptness might come off as charming rather than rude. Immediately he bristles. It’s not like he cares what others think about him! Kuroo can think whatever he-

Looking up Kei finds almost a kind look on Kuroo’s face and before his brain registers, the words are out.

“Sure…”

Kuroo’s smile gets even wider. After taking a few steps towards the door, he stops and turns to look at him.

“You know,” he starts, his tone pleasant. “When you said, you’ll educate me on music, I haven’t imagined _this_.”

Huffing in amusement, Kei reaches for his bag. “ _This_ wasn’t my intention,” he admits, slipping his headphones around his neck. The weight feels comforting. “When I said that, I merely thought, you would come to the club, dance like you did before,-” Catching up, Kei shrugs. “-then fuck me in the back room.”

For a moment Kuroo just stares at him, his eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Kei can’t help but smirk. That might have been his expectation, when he had known Kuroo only under fluttering lights, and shadows of a crowded dance floor, drunken minds leading to baseless desires. Fleeting and meaningless…

But now, as the sun streams through the windows, lighting Kuroo’s messy hair, his face looks softer, and his eyes playful. And judging by the broad smile on his face, he is still clearly interested.

Passing the threshold, Kei regards him with a smile of his own. “But let’s go with your suggestion and get coffee, Kuroo-san”

Then Kuroo laughs, amusement spilling, and Kei, even without his headphones hears music.

“Yes,” Kuroo agrees, catching up. “Let’s do that first.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, my brain decided that in this story Tsukki should be older than Kuroo =/


End file.
